


We're Still Connected

by Kurobara



Series: RESONANCE [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: They were orphans.They were soulmates.They were supposed to always be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it. this is ... I hurt my Yama-bears... I am vile and evil (just noticed those two words have the same words comprising them: e, I, l, v)  
> I'm sorry (not really?)  
> I just love angst.

In my world there are beings called Soulmates, they are people destined for each other and Faith makes sure that they meet in one way or another. There are also the Mythics, these are none human creatures like angels, demonds, witches, wolves, Faes and many others, they were once hidden from the humans but decided to come out and reveal themselves.

I, Am Yamaguchi Tadashi, I am an orphan. I don’t have any memories of my parents and why I am here at this facility , maybe because they don’t want me or there were unfortunate circumstances that happened and prevented them from being with me but I’m contented. The caretakers treats us equally and gives us food and bed and clothes and shelter, things that we need. They don’t hit us like what the other kids from different orphanage would tell from their experience. 

I am 10 years old, and one of the Mythics. I am a Demon, with the bat wings and pointed tail along with the small horns at my forehead. These doesn’t mean much thought, because even if one is a demon it doesn’t necessarily mean one is evil just like when one is an Angel doesn’t necessarily make them good.  
I have a soulmate here at this orphanage his name was Tsukishima, but I call him Tsukki, his a Fae, having pointed ears, ethereal eyes and an other-worldly glamorous aura that surrounds him. We were friend before we discovered we were soul mates. I was a meek and quiet child and Tsukki hates too much noise or what others would consider a normal amount of noise and we clicked when we became roommates when he got here 3 years ago. Everyone is also scared of Tsukki because his really tall and kind of rude, but he was always nice to me. So, we were soul mates, and soul mates can write to each other using their skin called Resonance. I had accidentally scribbled on my arm on our recreational cession and it appeared instantly on Tsukki’s arm, in the same way it does on mine, we were happy, oh how lucky we are to have each other so early in our lives. Soul mates also have a matching Mark on their body. These Marks only appears at the age of eight unlike Resonance which you can do since the day you were born. We saw our Marks when the care takers decided it was alright for us to play in the rain, we took off our clothes and there on Tsukki’s back was a moon surrounded by every zodiac constalation; the same place where mine is.

We were always together, always, never separated. Until today.  
A man came, he was looking for a child to have as his own. He looked friendly and nice, he smiles at every one, and he spotted me. Says I’m the one for him and now separated me from my best friend and soulmate. He took my clothes and placed it to a bag, Tsukki and I watching, saying my good byes to my orphan mates and caretakers, Tsukki and I were watching.  
“Tsukki, I don’t want to be separated from you.”  
Tsukki looked at me, smiled and said.“Don’t worry. I’ll come and find you.”  
He promised. I believed him.

I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, 14, a Mythic from an orphanage and adopted at age 10. I also have a soulmate.  
The man who adopted me gave me shelter. Takes care of me, giving me food, clothes and keeps me clean. He also says he loves me. But his love hurts, it hurts so much I don’t think I can take it, I can’t move from it.  
He always says he loves me.  
I never wanted it.  
My skin, once littered with freckles, had turned pale and full of bruises instead of the cute stars that Tsukki loves. I’m always at my room, ankle cuffed to a wall, the man said it was to protect me from the world outside. I always thought he should be the one I’m supposed to be protected from. He took anything I can use to write and use Resonance for. Would burn my hand whenever Tsukki wrote.  
I hate him, He took me from my place at the orphanage, from my few friends and gentle caretakers, he dragged me away from my soulmate. He’s a monster hidden in human skin; he use me, made me do something fun. “Tada-chan, why don’t we play?” He said. “Tada-chan, I’ll show you my love.” “Tada-chan, this will make you extremely happy.” “Tada-chan” “Tada-chan”.  
He would take my wings and bend it out until I can feel it rip and blood would pour. He would grip my tail, stroke it and tug it, twist it until I have no strength to struggle. The clothes he gives me were teared away, he’d bound my arms of choke my throat, tie my feet to the post and have his way with my body. It hurts, excruciatingly, no matter how many times it happened, no matter how much I try to numb myself from the suffering.  
“Tadashi. Why won’t you answer me?” Tsukki asked.  
I wonder if he would ever find me.

I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, age 16, Mythic, have a Soulmate.  
I used to cry myself to sleep, but I can’t cry anymore. I used to feel sad, hopeful and anguish but now I only feel the pain and numbness.  
Both my wrist and ankle are cuffed now, since I tried to run that one time, I almost died when he punished me. I wish I had.  
I don’t think Tsukki would find me anymore. It’s hopeless and he never wrote since a week ago. Maybe he got tired, and believed that Yes I am dead. And maybe I am dead, I just haven’t noticed it yet.  
The door of the room opened and he came in, his smile present, with a tray of food and a bucket of water and towel on a trolley.  
I’m done struggling from it anymore and does whatever he says, nothing would change even if I tried my hardest to be away from him or refuse him. So I ate his food, sat on all four, made a sound if he said so when he pushed himself in, lay my torso at the bed and let my feet dangle at the edge as he instructed. I’ll just look at the tree outside the window where some birds would occasionally perch, eyes dead.  
He pushed and groaned, the bed creaked, protesting. I let it be. It will be a normal day.  
Until the front door banged open and a series of foot steps climbed the stairs and a group of people intruded to the room. Three of them got in.  
The one with ash hair, another demon, gasped at the sight of the man still in me, the both of us naked. I looked at him and can’t get myself to care or feel anything about the shameful sight that I was, why would I? I’m already so dirty.  
“Ow my Gods, Daichi!” He whimpered to the wolf with dark hair and broad shoulders, who was stunned wide eyed, then he kicked the man away from me.  
The ash haired demon took the blanket and covered me with it.  
A set of arms wrapped me along with the soft fabric, not the demonds, but from a blond haired golden eyed Fae.  
“Yamaguchi.” He sobbed.

Everything came crashing then, all the emotions, all the pain, the memories and feelings. After a year and a half I cried again, voice strained from disuse mumbling “Tsukki, Tsukki! You came. You found me. Tsukki.” Over and over, embracing him, pressing him to me, proving it was real.  
“Yes. Yes. I’ve come. Tadashi.” He kissed my forehead and tear stained cheeks and lips.  
“Tadashi, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it you are as evil as me. But thank you for reading.


End file.
